Ranma Romantico?
by Hitomi Saotome
Summary: Oneshot-En verdad creen que Ranma sea un pervertido?Pues Ranma ya tiene 18 años y empieza a sentir emociones fuertes al ver a Akane.AVERTENCIA:Este fic contiene escenas lemons.


Hola este es mi segundo fic y el primer lemon que   
  
escribo asi que no sean ta duros eh.Este es un oneshot.  
  
  
  
Nota:  
  
Este fic contiene escenas lemons.Asi que si te   
  
ofende esto te aconsejo que no lo leas.  
  
  
  
Enrealida creen que Ranma sea un pervertido?Púes  
  
Ranma ya tiene 18 años y empieza a sentir emocio-  
  
emociones fuertes al ver a Akane.  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Ranma Romantico?  
  
Por; Hitomi Saotome  
  
  
  
  
  
Era una tarde preciosa pra Ranma ya que el sol   
  
hacia resplandecer el bello rostro de su prometida  
  
Akane.Ellos venían de la Universidad ya que ambos   
  
tenian 18 años.Ranma caminava junto a Akane quien  
  
estaba alegre porque era viernes y no tendrian   
  
clases al dia siguiente.  
  
  
  
Ranma//Oye Akane que aremos mañana?  
  
Akane//No lo se,tu que piensas?  
  
Ranma//pues yo pensaba que podriamos salir.......o  
  
no se practicar un rato en el dojo....  
  
Akane//no siempre dices que soy un estorvo?  
  
Ranma//Mira Akane yo solo tratava de llevarme bien  
  
contigo,de no pelear mas pero parece que a ti te   
  
gusta pelear conmigo.  
  
Akane(pensando)Pues claro q me encanta pelearme  
  
contigo te vez muy sexy cuando te enojas.-saliendo   
  
de sus pensamientos-Lo siento yo solo decía la   
  
verdad.  
  
Ranma//aay Akane contigo no se puede hablar mejor  
  
olvidalo.  
  
Dojo Tendo  
  
Ranma & Akane//Ya llegamos  
  
Kasumi//que bueno el almuerzo estara listo en unos  
  
minutos.  
  
Ranma//vaya gracias Kasumi  
  
Nabiki//Oye Ranma puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Ranma//Claro dime que pasa?-Nabiki lo jalo hasta  
  
llegar a su habitación(de Nabiki)Akane solo   
  
observaba la escena.Luego se voltío hacía Kasumi.  
  
Akane//Oye Kasumi te puedo ayudar?  
  
Kasumi//claro Akane ven-dijo Kasumi ofresiendole   
  
los platos.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki//oye Ranma esto es tuyo?-dijo enseñandole  
  
una foto.  
  
Ranma//bueno yo puedo explicar eso-dijo nervioso  
  
Ranma//ademas que haces con ella es mi.......se la   
  
quite a un chico de la escuela!!-grito nervioso  
  
Nabiki//si claro...si te gustan las fotos de Akane en   
  
trage de baño solo deverias pedirmelas yo te las   
  
daria con gusto.  
  
Ranma//en serio?-no muy convencido  
  
Nabiki//a un buen precio-dijo sonriendole maliciosa  
  
Ranma//ya se me hacia raro eso de darmelas..  
  
Nabiki//esta bien por ser mi cuñado te las daré todas  
  
en 3000 yens.  
  
Ranma//que!!!!!!!......esta bien esta bien pero dame   
  
las mejores que tengas.  
  
Nabiki//aqui tienes-dandole un monton de fotos de   
  
Akane en traje de baño.-ahora pagame  
  
Ranma//aqui tienes-dijo dandole el dinero  
  
Nabiki//es un placer hacer tratos contigo cuñadito-y  
  
asi se fúe Ranma contento por sus fotos pero triste  
  
por su dinero.  
  
Ranma estaba en su cuarto viendo la fotografias.  
  
Ranma se quedo con la voca abierta al ver en unas   
  
de las fotos a Akane en una posición muy sexy;una  
  
mano en la sintura y una gran sonrisa.Esa sonrisa   
  
que hacía alumbrar la oscuridar,esa hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente.  
  
Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar un voz cono-  
  
cida.  
  
Kasumi//Ranma la cena esta lista!!!!-gritava desde abajo.  
  
Ranma bajo muy,pero muy sonrojado.  
  
Akane//Ranma estas.....bien?-dijo preocupada  
  
Ranma al verla se sonrojo mas.  
  
Ranma//s-sss......si A-Akane...e...estoy mejor que   
  
nunca-dijo bajando la mirada para no verla a los ojos  
  
Ranma se sento en su respectivo lugar seguido por   
  
Akane quien se sento a la par.  
  
Ranma al sentir contacto con la piel de Akane se   
  
ruborizo mucho y comenzó a comer lo mas rapido  
  
posible.  
  
Akane//valla parece que tienes mucha hámbre  
  
Ranma//con permizo-dijo ranma poniendo su plato en  
  
la mesa para despúes levantarse no sin antes rozar  
  
el brazo de Akane lo cual le iso sonrojarse al recor-dar las fotos que le compro a Nabiki.  
  
Soun quien observo la escena solo dijo.  
  
Soun//espera Ranma hay algo que devemos decirles  
  
nosotros saldremos hoy asi que te quedaras tu solo  
  
con Akane asi que espero que la cuides bien.Y nada  
  
de portarce mal!!  
  
Ranma//y porque deveria de portarme mal con ella  
  
-dijo indiferente.  
  
Akane//y quien querría hacer algo un fenomeno   
  
pervertido como tu.-dijo enojada  
  
Ranma//y con una fea marimacho como tu?y a quien   
  
llamas fenomeno pervertido ah!!!!!!  
  
Akane//pues a ti a quien mas....  
  
Y mientras seguian discutiendo los demas se fueron  
  
a la playa de vacaciones  
  
Ranma//genial por tu culpa ya se fueron y no pude   
  
hacer nada..-dijo viendola serio  
  
Akane//fue por tu culpa  
  
Ranma//tuuu culpa!!!!!!!!  
  
Akane//digo que es tu culpa!!!!!!!  
  
Dijo Akane acercando su rostro al de Ranma.  
  
Ranma//tu culpa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-acercando su rostro mas   
  
al de ella.Al darse cuenta de la cituación ambos se  
  
separan sonrojados.  
  
Ranma//declaro un empate-mirando hacia otra parte  
  
Akane//lo mismo-sinverlo   
  
Despues de eso ambos se fueron a sus respectivas  
  
habitaciones.  
  
Habitacion de Akane  
  
Akane se sento en el escritorio que esta junto a su  
  
cama para hacer su tarea,bueno eso pensaba hacer  
  
pero no se pudo concentrar por estar pensando en   
  
Ranma(pues quien se podria concentrar sabiendo   
  
que esta sola en casa con Ranma?)  
  
Akane(pensando)que sexy estaba ese baka..me   
  
pregunto que estara haciendo?  
  
Habitacio de Ranma  
  
Ranma se habia sentado en su futon ya que no tenia  
  
cama.Ranma obserbava las fotos de Akane en traje  
  
de baño.  
  
Ranma(pensando)ya no puedo mas tengo que   
  
decirle lo que siento de una vez por todas.Ya sé-dijo  
  
leventandose para dirijirse a la habitacion de Akane.  
  
toc,toc,toc  
  
Akane/pasa Ranma-sabiendo quien era.  
  
Ranma entro y se le quedo viendo directamente a   
  
Akane.Akane se sonrojo por esa mirada ta intensa   
  
de Ranma.  
  
Akane//que pasa Ranma?  
  
Ranma//Akane me puedes hacer un favor?  
  
Akane//claro,que pasa?  
  
Ranma//podrias ir a comprar comida para la cena al  
  
uchans?  
  
Akane//pero si acabamos de comer?  
  
Ranma//si pero luego se ara tarde y es peligroso sali  
  
salir de noche.  
  
Akane//esta bien-dijo levantandose-no me tardo  
  
Despues que Akane se fue Ranma corrio a tomar el   
  
telefono para llamar a Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo[uchans que desea?]  
  
Ranma//hola Ukyo  
  
Ukyo[Ranma?]  
  
Ranma//si Ranma....Ukyo me podrias hacer un favor?  
  
Ukyo[lo que tu quieras Ranma]  
  
Ranma//Gracias veras Akane va para aya a comprar  
  
comida pero quiero que la entretengas unas horas  
  
crees que podras hacerlo?  
  
Ukyo[por ti todo.Y para que eh?]  
  
Ranma//pues......este....para.....para poder copiar la ta  
  
tarea(pensando)valla idea Ranma.  
  
Ukyo[ahhhh bueno esta bien adios]  
  
Ranma//Gracias adios Ukyo  
  
Y Ranma colgo el telefono para correr hacia un lado  
  
y luego para otro cargando cosas hacia el dojo.  
  
Cosas:una mesa para dos,unas velas,un florero   
  
pequeño,dos dillas,dos platos,copascubiertos y pues una hermosa Rosa roja.  
  
Despues Ranma comenzo a hacer un camino de   
  
petalos de rosas rojas que comenzava desde la   
  
mesa hasta la puerta del dojo.Acto seguido coloco  
  
velas a las orillas y haci formo un hermoso caminito  
  
de Rosas.  
  
Mientras con Akane, pues Ukyo la habia retado a   
  
jugar cartas para ver quien ganaba a Ranma.Akane  
  
siempre ganaba pero Ukyo le pedia la revancha.  
  
Akane//Ya Ukyo me tengo que ir o anochesera.  
  
Ukyo//esta bien este es el ultimo-en eso suena el  
  
telefono.  
  
Ukyo//Hola?  
  
Ranma[Hola Ukyo?]  
  
Ukyo//si soy yo que pasa ya acabaste?  
  
Ranma[si ya termine de copiar la tarea gracias ella ya puede venir]  
  
Ukyo//esta bien adios-Y colgo el telefono.Dirigiendo-  
  
se a Akane.  
  
Akane//quien era?  
  
Ukyo//un cliente.....ya me aburri tu ganas la batalla  
  
pero no la guerra-dijo sonriendo  
  
Akane//si claro.....adios-dijo saliendo del Uchans  
  
A Akane la agarro la noche pero llego al dojo sana y  
  
salva.Akane observo que solo estaba prendida la luz  
  
del dojo.Esto le llamo la atencion y decidio entrar   
  
sigilosamente para que Ranma no la escuchara.  
  
Akane abrio la puerta del dojo al ver a Ranma con un  
  
pantalon de ceda negro y una camisa azul desaboto-  
  
nada para enseñar un camiseta blanca debajo y una  
  
mesa para dos con velas y luego ese hermoso cami-  
  
nito de rosas se quedo con la voca abierta.  
  
Ranma//te estaba esperando-dijo con una sonrisa y  
  
caminando hacia ella.  
  
Akane//Ra-Ranma que........es esto-dijo aún sorprendi-  
  
da.  
  
Pues es para que cenemos.Pasa-dijo Ranma ofrecie-  
  
ndole la mano con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Akane solo obedecio y le siguio.  
  
Akane se sento y Ranma sirvio la comida que habia  
  
comprado en el Uchans.  
  
Ranma y Akane comian en silencio hasta que Akane  
  
rompio el cilencio.  
  
Akane//y por que esto?-dijo mirando su plato  
  
Ranma//es que.....hay....hay algo que quiero decirte.-  
  
dijo mirandola fijamente.  
  
Akane se sonrojo al ver como Ranma la obserbava.  
  
Él tenia una mirada con ternura,amor,cariño cosa que jamas havia visto en él.  
  
Ranma se paro y se acerco a ella,quien solo lo miraba.Ranma agarro la delicada mejilla de Akane  
  
con su mano derecha y agachandose para estar  
  
frente a ella y a unos sentimetros de sus labios.  
  
Ranma//Akane tengo que decirte algo importante  
  
para mi.  
  
Akane//que pasa Ranma dime-dijo acercandose un  
  
poco asia él.  
  
Ranma//Bueno yo......yo.....-y se hacerco a los labios   
  
de Akane quien ya habia serrado los ojos esperando  
  
lo que por tanto tiempo habia deceado.Ranma al  
  
rozar sus labios paro y le dijo-Te amo-y la beso.Un tierno y dulce beso que ambos deceaban  
  
tanto que despues se volvio en uno muy apasionado  
  
sin frenos.  
  
Akane rodeo el cuello de Ranma co sus brazos y   
  
Ranma la abrazo por la cintura para pegarla mas a  
  
él.Akane no se resistio solo correspondio.Luego de  
  
unos minutos pararon y se miraron demostrando  
  
todo ese amor y pasion que habian ocultado por tanto  
  
tiempo.Ya no tenian miedo ya sabian lo que sentian  
  
el uno por el otro su amor era correspondido.  
  
  
  
Akane//yo tambien te .....amo tonto-dijo riendo  
  
  
  
Ranma quedo congelado al ver esa sonrisa tan linda  
  
que siempre lo volvia loco.Asi que sin pensarlo dos  
  
veces la volvio a besar mas apasionadamente.  
  
Akane comenzo a acariciar la espalda de Ranma.  
  
Ranma hacia lo mismo con su prometida.Akane paso  
  
su mano por debajo de las camisas del muchacho  
  
haciendo que este se ruborize por tal caricia.Pero  
  
luego el iso lo mismo con ella.Akane le quito la doble  
  
camisa a Ranma lo cual dejo al descubierto su pecho  
  
haciendo que esta se sonroje al ver los musculos de   
  
su prometido.  
  
Ranma se separo unos sentimetros de la cara de   
  
Akane para poder mirarle.  
  
Ranma//espera aqui no- dijo cogiendola por la cintura  
  
para subir hacia la habitacion de esta.  
  
Al llegar a su destino Ranma se sento en la orilla de   
  
la cama de Akane.Con Akane sentada en sus piernas  
  
Akane abrazo a Ranma con sus piernas haciendole  
  
pegarse mas a él.Ranma paso sus manos por debajo  
  
de la blusa de Akane para acariciar su espalda y  
  
luego sus pechos.Despues Ranma le quito la blusa  
  
a Akane sin dejar de besarse..Despues Akane con  
  
un leve empujon iso que Ranma caera de espalda en  
  
la cama y ella con el.Continuaron besandose y Ranma seguia desaciendose  
  
de la ropa de Akane.Le quito el sosten para luego   
  
dar una vuelta en la cama para él estar arriba de ella  
  
Siguio besandola y despues beso su cuello y fue  
  
bajando poco a poco para besar y acariciar sus   
  
cenos.Akane soltaba leves gemidos.Ranma continuo  
  
bajando besando su estomago hasta que llego a un  
  
punto en el cual el pantalon de Akane le impedia   
  
bajar mas.Ranma desabrocho el boton con su voca.  
  
Y luego de unsolo movimiento le quito el pantalon a  
  
Akane.Para despues ir subiendo besando sus piernas  
  
Subio y subio hasta que llego a esa parte tan anciada.Le quito la ultima braga y comenzo a besar  
  
sus labios inferiores sin introducir su lengua.  
  
despues de tanto beso introdujo su lengua para   
  
disfrutar del dulce nectar de Akane.Esto iso que   
  
Akane pegara gemidos.Lo cual exitaba mas a Ranma  
  
Despues de acariciar y besar todo su cuerpo subio y  
  
la miro fijamente.Akane sabia lo que seguia por eso  
  
solo sonrio y abrio sus piernas.Ranma al ver esto  
  
beso a Akane para poner su miembro en Akane.Al  
  
principio fue despacio y paro al sentir un barrera.  
  
  
  
Ranma//estas segura?-le dijo con una mirada tierna.  
  
Akane solo lo jalo para que entrara en ella completa-  
  
mente soltando un grito de dolor el cual fue callado   
  
por un beso de Ranma.Ranma comenzo a moverse  
  
mas rapido en Akane para luego sentarse jalando a  
  
Akane con él.  
  
Akane//que haces?  
  
Ranma//hay que disfrutarlo muy bien no crees?  
  
Akane//en ese caso........-dijo Akane moviendo su  
  
cintura para frente y luego para atras conforme iba  
  
Ranma para que entrara mas profundo.  
  
Ranma//ah con que quieres ayudar?-dijo casi entre  
  
risas.  
  
Tiempo despues Ranma se acosto a un lado de Akane.  
  
Ranma//Te amo  
  
Akane//yo tambien te amo Ranma.  
  
Ranma la abrazo contra su pecho para quedar dor-  
  
midos.  
  
  
  
Al dia siguiente entra los primero rayos del sol haciendo que Ranma despertace.  
  
Ranma observo a Akane por unos minutos hasta que ella desperto.  
  
Akane//que ves?-dijo suavemente  
  
Ranma//lo hermosa que eres cundo duermes.  
  
Akane solo se sonrojo y Ranma rio al ver su sonrojo.  
  
Akane//que es tan gracioso?  
  
Ranma//nada,nada solo que..........que recuerdas lo   
  
que dijo tu padre?  
  
Akane se sonrojo aún mas al recordarse.  
  
Ranma(imitando la voz de Soun)y no se porten mal.  
  
Akane//creo que es mejor dejar esto en secreto  
  
Ranma//que gran idea mi amor-aunque él ya habia  
  
pensado en eso pero la quiere o no?  
  
Akane//gracias cariño.  
  
Y asi transcurrio el dia diciendose cariño,mi amor,dulcura,territo de miel y   
  
besandose.Hasta que llegaron sus padres y familia.  
  
Soun//espero que haygas cuidado bien de mi hija   
  
Ranma por que si no......  
  
Ranma//calmese señor Soun su hija esta en buenas   
  
manos-dijo sonriendole a Akane.  
  
Esa noche en el tejado estaba Ranma con los ojos  
  
cerrados recordando lo pasado con Akane.Cuando  
  
una voz lo interrumpe.  
  
Akane//con que aqui estas?  
  
Ranma//hola-dice mirandola tiernamente.  
  
Akane se acuesta al lado de él.  
  
Akane//en que piensas?  
  
Ranma//en ti,en......lo que paso y en lo que pasara.  
  
Akane//a que te refieres?  
  
Ranma mira a Akane  
  
Ranma//Akane te quieres casar con migo?-mostrndole un anillo.  
  
Akane//Ranma.........-y lo abrazo,unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
  
Ranma/no,no llores no me gusta verte llorar.  
  
Akane//lo siento  
  
Ranma//entonces si?  
  
Akane//claro tonto.  
  
Akane//Ranma no sabia que eras tan romantico  
  
Ranma//ni yo pero por ti si  
  
Y se dieron un tierno y apaisonado beso.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
Por fin termine ya son las 5:07 A.M.Les gusto?  
  
Espero si porqueme me costo mucho trabajo.  
  
Si se preguntan donde estan los demas   
  
personages?pues veran  
  
Ryoga:Perdido  
  
Shampoo,Cologne & Moose:en China  
  
Kuno:En Hawaii  
  
Kodachi:En el manicomio  
  
Ukyo:Pues en el Uchans atendiendo a su  
  
gente.  
  
Bueno espero les alla gustado va con mucho  
  
amor.Este fic va dedicado a Iory Saotome  
  
Para que veas que yo tambien puedo.je,je,je  
  
Bueno tomatazos,piropos o comentario a  
  
hitomi_saotome1@yahoo.com   
  
Chiste del dia: Hay un muchacho que llega con su   
  
Tio y le dice:Tio Chema que cumplas 100 años mas.  
  
Y tu me vas a mantener pues hijo de puta!!!!!!!!?  
  
Je,je,je,je espero le aya gustado sin mas me despido.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
